


Return of Spectre(not finished)

by Servius_Kressh2332



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servius_Kressh2332/pseuds/Servius_Kressh2332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectre aka James Dorne was an Imperial Agent, during attack on Korriban he was there to help evacuate Sith apprentices off planet. the shuttle took a heavy mortar fire and James was injured badly. He managed to crawl away to spot where he was going die but a friend save his life performing surgery on him. She saved his life, but ultimately destroyed what was left of his memories. </p><p> </p><p>Years later during the Resistance a Sith lord named Servius heard rumors about his men disappearing on Belsavis so he sent his two field Agents to investigate. Gwyyn and Lucia went to the planet of Belsavis not only to find the missing soldiers but they would find Spectre..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of Spectre(not finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Spectre and Gwyyn are both characters on SWTOR. Gwyyn is my friend online by the name I know her by,I had her permission to include her character because in Roleplay Spectre and Gwyyn knew each other for many years.

Gwynn awaken to a dark cave on Belsavis. She had no idea where she was or how she got here. all she knew was she was bound in a chair and couldn't move,her blaster and equipment was taken away, they were on a table being sorted by a man in front of her. He stood exactly five feet tall, he was wearing some sort of armor. she knew it was T56 Silent Ghost,an armor used by the Imperial Ghost Divisions. But all the IGD are all dead at least they all killed by Zakuul.  
She wrestled to try break free but her binds were too strong. her only option call out to the man.  
"Hey! you look at me! why have captured me?" she asked.  
He turned and looked at her. His mask was terrifying at least to most,she wasn't scared. His mask gleamed a bright red glow from the cyborg eye in the mid. He walked up to her and slapped her hard  
"Silence!" he demanded.  
The force of that slap was hard enough make her lip bleed. She spat out some blood and looked at him.  
"That's all you got?" she sneered  
He hit her again then grabbed her face hard  
"Who are you? how did you find my base?" he asked  
"It wasn't hard.. I was told you was alive..I was sent to find you.. James Dorne." she started acting like she knew him  
She did at one point they served together ,but what was unclear is why James doesn't remember her or why she can't think of why he is hurting her. The James she knew would never hurt her, but that James is gone.. she could see that.  
"How do you know who I am?? My identity is secret only those in Czerka know who I am!!" he yelled slapping her more  
Gwynn spit out more blood. her face was bleeding from the abuse. he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to his face of his mask  
"Czerka?" she thought.  
That is impossible,he was longer with Czerka last she knew. Before he joined the Empire he was an Czerka Assassin,a trained killer. But why does he still think he is with them still?  
"You will answer me!" he demanded  
"Fuck you..." he replied..  
"You are going make this difficult.. fine. I'm done playing nice." he replied.  
Playing nice? Like he wasn't being rough already she knows he can do worse. He pulled out his side knife, it was a triple serrated vibroblade. Gwynn recognized the vibroblade almost immediately, this vibroblade was his weapon of choice- one he used for torture and removing faces off victims he murdered. She fluttered to try get free, but she couldn't. Her eyes showed little sign of panic  
"I thought he didn't cut off faces anymore?" she thought  
"I'm make simple for you, if don't tell me what I want to know I'll cut you from limb to limb, from legs to face. I'll start with slashing you to bits." he said in a threatening manner  
As said what he said he sliced her face, Gwynn let out a sharp scream. Blood ran down the wound, large amounts of blood.  
"How did you find me? Answer me!" he asked while cutting her  
"WE SENT HERE INVESTIGATE OUR PEOPLE MISSING" she screamed out  
"Those people I killed? I don't recognize the uniform. Are they Imperial or Republic? Answer me!!" he demanded  
He made several incisions into her face, breasts and arms. she started pass out the pain was too much, she used regular torture but Spectre's method's was.. different. he took out a Kolto Stim and slapped her across the face  
"Don't die on me I'm not done with you yet.." he said injecting her with Kolto.  
Kolto patched up her wounds, but all the way it allowed her to endure the pain but not for long.  
"Take off that mask James! You can't hide your face. I want look at the face of my friend before you kill me." she demanded.  
Words somehow struck James mind. Friend. James. These words he not associated with before even her voice was a trigger. He stumbled to the table almost falling over. He ripped off his mask and threw it across the room.  
"W...what are you doing to me?.." he asked  
"I'm not doing anything. it's all you. you don't remember do you?" she replied.  
"Remember what!? I don't even know you!" he said  
"You do!!! You and I are friends.. we used serve with each other..you..and I.." she began  
"We are what? answer me? Lovers? " he asked  
"Nothing like that..we were..friends... I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND GOD DAMN IT" she screamed out  
Tears rolled down her face,she was crying because of pain he was inflicted on her. She closed her eyes for a moment when opened she saw him acting weird. She noticed something new on his face,surgical scars above his forehead. She never operated on him before? Who gave them to him?  
"Where did you get those scars? " she asked  
He ignored her  
"Why.. can't..I remember.." he stuttered  
"Answer me James! It's important!" she demanded  
"I DON'T REMEMBER!!!" he screamed  
"ANSWER ME YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!!!" she screamed back  
Suddenly he walked up to her and punches her hard across the face  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" he said with anger  
"The James I knew.. would never hit me..." she looked up to him with disgust  
Spectre grabbed his rifle and mask and started leave the room. She stare at him wondering where he was going then she started think if she ever get out there,will her friends come to find her? Will she die there,will Spectre kill her? All questions she didn't have an answer for..


End file.
